Turn Away
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Kabel antena, sebuah mayat, cinta yang terlarang, fans, ciuman rahasia, pertarungan dengan penuh pertumpahan darah, hati yang tersakiti, pembunuh yang terungkap./—Souji Seta sudah meninggal./Shounen-ai/SoujiYosuke/first Shounen-ai on MT archive/RnR?


"Hari ini Seta tidak datang lagi?"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat pemakai _headphone_—yang secara kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu—sedikit tersentak. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bangkunya seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku dengar tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihatnya minggu-minggu ini." Salah seorang gadis berambut coklat itu bercerita kepada kawannya, melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

Temannya menyahut, "tidak mungkin, dia _tidak pernah_ melewatkan sekolah satu hari pun. Apa kau pikir ini pembunuhan berantai lagi?"

"Siapa tahu? Mungkin dia hanya pulang ke rumahnya," gadis berambut coklat itu berhipotesis. "Seperti keperluan keluarga atau yang lainnya," lanjutnya sembari memegang dagunya.

Chie—yang tengah berada di kelas bersama Yukiko dan Yosuke (yang baru saja mengambil bangku)—hanya bisa memasang mimik sedih.

Ada apa?

"Aww, aku harap dia segera kembali. Aku membuatkannya sesuatu di klub PKK*…" temannya merespon dengan sedih. "Itu hanya akan berdebu di loker miliknya bila dia tidak menemukannya! Selanjutnya dia sungguh tidak akan pernah pergi keluar denganku!" lanjutnya sembari menunduk.

Pemuda itu—Yosuke—mengeluarkan _cd player_ yang terhubung dengan _headphone_ miliknya dari tas dan memasukkannya ke laci.

"Ha, gadis _biasa_ seperti kita tidak memiliki kesempatan. Dia selalu pergi keluar bersama Amagi, 'kan? Tidak juga dengan Risette."

"Ugh, kau benar!" gadis teman itu menggerutu. "aku juga selalu melihatnya dengan Ebihara setiap waktu…"

Gadis berambut coklat itu menautkan alisnya, "kenapa dia selalu terlihat bersama orang 'nakal' sepertinya?"

Temannya berceletuk, "aku tahu. Pernah sekali aku—"

_Apakah dia tidak akan kecewa untuk mencari tahu?_

_Tapi kami tidak bisa memberi tahu semuanya jika—_

—_Souji Seta sudah meninggal._

—

_**Turn Away**_

**Persona 4 **_belong with_ **Atlus**

_**Warning **_**:**_** OOC**__ness,__(maybe) some __**t**__**ypo(s)**__, __**AR**__, semi-__**AU**__,____**italic**__—Yosuke's inner, _(**…**)—_flashback_,_**fail**__ angst?_

_**Pairing**_** : S**ouji**/Y**osuke (_shounen-ai_)

_**Turn Away **_© **Miharu Koyama**

_**Based from a doujinshi who I found on Internet; thanks for someone who made that doujinshi! Their relationship was—my, forbidden and hurts! Thanks and sorry for forget your username!**_

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Senpai?'_ Rise memanggilnya. _'Senpai?'_ dia mulai panik, _'tidak, bangun! Seseorang…!'_

Yosuke—yang masih bertarung waktu itu—menjawab kepanikan Rise, "Rise? Ada ap—"

"SOUJI-_KUN_!" Yukiko terlihat panik. Dia segera menghampiri Souji dengan kartu Persona yang masih dia aktifkan, "dengarkan aku, Amaterasu!"

"Di-dia hanya mendapat _critical_, kan? Brengsek—! _Senpai_!" Kanji pun ikut panik. Dia segera ikut menghampiri Souji.

Yosuke—yang sudah sadar apa yang terjadi—melepas _headphone_nya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat syok.

"Souji-_kun_!" Yukiko segera mencoba memulihkannya dengan Amaterasu miliknya. Yosuke hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

Souji, ditemukan dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah dan kacamata ber-_frame_ hitamnya tengah tergeletak di lantai—dan juga pedang yang dia gunakan saat bertarung terlepas dari tangannya. Kanji segera menopang Souji dan berupaya menyadarkannya. "_Senpai_, bangun! _Senpai_!"

'_Senpai?'_ Rise mencoba memanggilnya.

Kanji menentuh pelipis _senpai_nya itu dan pucat seketika, "di-dingin. Dia—_Senpai_! Tolong, ja-jangan tinggalkan kami! _Senpai_!"

…

"…ke."

Tidak ada respon.

"…suke."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"…Yosuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu kembali memanggilnya.

Yosuke membuka matanya dan melihat ke depannya, "Ng—"

Chie Satonaka.

"Kau tertidur di seluruh jam pelajaran sejarah dunia. Sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang," Chie mengingatkan dengan khawatir. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Yosuke, "he-hei, kau tahu, hari ini di luar sangat cerah," dia berbasa-basi, "bagaimana bila kita makan siang di atap?" dia melirik ke Yukiko, "Yukiko, kau ikut?"

Yukiko merespon, "tentu."

—_Chie berjuang sangat keras untuk kami berdua…_

"Bagus! Tunggu sampai kau mencoba ramen terbaru ini…," tukas Chie dengan semangat.

"…" Yosuke hanya terdiam sembari memegangi perutnya.

Chie memutar kepalanya, "Yosuke? Kau ikut?"

"Ah, ya. Aku pergi ke kamar kecil dulu. Kita bertemu di atas, ok?" Yosuke merespon dengan sedikit kesakitan yang menjalar di perutnya.

"…baiklah, sampai bertemu di atap."

—

Yosuke terbatuk-batuk di salah satu bilik di kamar kecil pria. Sesekali dia mengeluarkannya di kloset yang berada di depannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

—_aku tahu itu bukan berarti Chie tidak perduli... atau dia tidak mau 'dia' kembali. Dia hanya tidak mengerti._

"Ugh—uhuk," dia kembali terbatuk dengan dahak menyertainya. Perih, itu yang dia rasakan di tenggorokannya.

—_tapi dia tidak butuh untuk berandai. "Apakah ini aku?", "Jika saja aku lebih cepat, lebih kuat—"_

Tubuh Yosuke bergetar dengan mulut yang tertahan dengan tangannya.

—_atau "—lebih baik—"_

Dia kembali teringat peristiwa di dalam tv pada saat itu. Tepat ketika dia tengah memegang kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam yang telah retak lensa bagian kanannya itu.

—…"—_bisakah aku menyelamatkannya?"_

…

"Ap-apa maksudmu dengan 'meninggalkannya di sini'?" Rise menjerit sedih. Dia melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu—yang paras tampannya telah tertutup oleh pakaian sekolah Kanji.

"Rise, kumohon…" Naoto memohon dengan mimik yang juga sedih, "tenangkan dirimu dan pikirkan tentang hal ini."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa _berkata_ seperti itu?" tangisan Rise semakin deras.

"Kita tidak bisa membawanya keluar dari Tv—pikirkan juga dimana tempat kita akan berakhir!" Naoto melanjutkan dengan tegas.

"Junes…?" Chie—yang tengah memeluk Yukiko yang menangis (dia juga menangis)—tersadar, "ya Tuhan, Naoto-_kun_ benar… kita tidak bisa membawanya pulang! Bagaimana kita bisa menjelaskan ini?"

"Jadi kita hanya _meninggalkan_nya dengan shadow brengsek itu? TIDAK AKAN!" Kanji menggeram marah.

Naoto menghela nafas, "kita tidak punya pilihan lagi."

"Jangan khawatir tentang shadow itu," Teddie menjawab dengan sedih, "aku akan berada di bersama _Sensei_ sampai dia…"

"Sampai dia apa?" Yukiko menggeram marah, "sampai dia terlihat mati tergantung di kabel antena seseorang? Seperti yang lainnya?" tangisannya semakin deras.

"Yukiko…" Chie meresponnya.

"Brengsek…," Kanji mengumpat, "Yosuke_-senpai_, kau sahabat baiknya…" Kanji menatap Yosuke—yang duduk bersila dengan bersandar di pintu keluar sembari menggenggam kacamata Souji dengan erat, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yosuke mengenggam kacamata itu semakin erat, "kita tidak bisa… membawanya dengan kita."

Kanji membuang mukanya. Naoto menarik dalam topinya. Rise, Yukiko dan Chie masih menangis. Teddie masih menunggu jawaban Yosuke.

"…kita akan pergi meninggalkannya," dia mengakhirinya dengan air mata terus berjatuhan.

…

Yosuke tersadar dan keluar dari bilik kamar kecilnya. Melangkah ke wastafel, dia membuka kran dan mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Apa kau dengar mereka berbicara tentangnya pagi ini?" sebuah suara membuat Yosuke menautkan alisnya.

"Tentang Seta?" suara lain menyahut.

Suara pertama menjawab, "Ya. Huh, sepertinya mereka tahu apapun tentang itu."

Yosuke tersentak.

"Aku tahu, Seta juga tinggal dengan detektif itu. Jika _dia_ tidak selamat, kedamaian kita sudah hilang!"

"Bagaimana jika ada pembunuh lainnya?"

"Temannya juga tidak melakukannya dengan baik, Hanamura tertidur di kelas," suara pertama itu kembali melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Apa yang kau curigai? Seta terlihat seperti sahabat karibnya."

"Ha, kau pikir hanya itu?" suara itu terlihat meremehkan lawan bicaranya.

"Tunggu—apa _itu_ yang kau maksud?" lawan bicaranya terlihat terkejut.

Yosuke tersentak.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tersadar? Dia dan Seta seperti terlihat… selalu bersama. Seperti hubungan, _hubungan_ yang lebih dari normal," suara itu meneruskan pembicaraannya, "dan suatu hari seorang murid perempuan dari kelas 3-A bilang kalau dia melihat mereka berpelukan atau sesuatu di pinggir sungai Samegawa."

Yosuke meninju tembok kamar kecil itu dengan keras. Dia bersandar di tembok dengan sedikit menopang badannya dengan tangan kanan menahannya agar dia tidak terjatuh di paha kanannya.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu! Pertama Kinoshi-_senpai_, sekarang Seta… aku merasakan perasaan buruk pada Hanamura."

Yosuke terperosot dan tejerembab di lantai. Dia menahan pusing yang mendadak menyerangnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menyerang tenggorokan dan perutnya.

"Ya, kau benar…"

Dia merasa tidak kuat lagi, sekelilingnya mulai gelap.

Yosuke pingsan.

—

"Kau kelelahan. Kau harus langsung pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Muntah akan berguna bila kau bisa melakukannya," salah satu penjaga UKS mengingatkan Yosuke. Yosuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke luar UKS.

Dan kebetulan, dia berpapasan dengan kakak laki-laki Saki Konishi, Naoki Konishi.

—"_Pulanglah.", "Istirahatlah.", "Lakukan apa yang kau suka.", itu pasti… apa yang kakak Saki-senpai rasakan setiap waktu._

Dan mereka berdua berlalu tanpa menyapa satu sama lain.

—

"Hei, patner?"

"Hm?" pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Yosuke meratap, "bagaimana jika kita tidak menangkap orang itu…" dia menghela nafas, "…kau tahu, sebelum kau pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," pemuda dengan rambut bermodel mangkuk itu menopang dagunya, "Aku sangat khawatir soal kalian semua," dia meneruskan, "bertarung tanpaku, maksudnya."

"Jadi kau berpikir kau akan... kau tahu… tetap tinggal?" Yosuke menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Jika aku berkata 'ya' tidakkah kau akan mundur—jadi aku harus melakukannnya?" pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

"**Tentu saja tidak**!" Yosuke berseru kesal.

"Tetapi sepertinya kalian semua tidak membutuhkanku," pemuda berambut abu-abu itu berkata dengan tegas.

"Souji, jangan pernah…"

"Disini tidak ada alasan salah satu dari kalian tidak bisa mengambil alih ketika aku pergi. Chie atau Kanji… atau kau," Souji—nama pemuda berambut abu-abu itu—berpendapat.

"Aku?" Yosuke terkejut.

"Tentu. Susano-o itu sangat cakap dalam berbagai hal. Kau bisa mengaturnya," Souji merespon.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa _memimpin_ lainnya seperti yang kau lakukan," Yosuke membantah.

"Ya, kau bisa."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Yosuke kebingungan.

Souji tersenyum lembut, "apa kau bercanda? Karena kita sama."

Wajah Yosuke memerah.

Souji mendekatkan kepalanya dan memangut bibir merah muda itu—membuat wajah pemiliknya semakin memerah.

—

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Jam di kamar Yosuke berdentang setiap detik. Yosuke—yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di _futon_ miliknya—menatap langi-langit kamarnya. _Headphone_ miliknya dia pasang di telinganya dengan suara yang keras.

Pukul 00.04 waktu Inaba.

Yosuke mengambil kacamata milik Souji yang sudah retak bagian lensa kanannya dan melepas _headphone_ dari telinganya.

Dia memakai kacamata Souji dengan mantap. Dia akan mengambil ponsel yang berada di mejanya ketika ada panggilan masuk.

'_Chie calling…'_

Yosuke berhenti mengambil ponselnya. Dia membiarkannya dan mengambil jaket putih berkerah _hoddie_ berwarna coklat itu di lemarinya.

Telepon terputus dengan suara; _'Voice Inbox, open?'_

Setelah memakai jaketnya, dia membuka _voice inbox_ yang Chie tinggalkan untuknya.

'_Hei, ini Chie. Yosuke… angkat. Dimana kau? Lihat, laporan cuaca bilang jika malam ini akan ada kabut, jadi… kami akan pergi untuk melihat Souji. Kau tidak… usah datang jika kau tidak mau… tapi… Hanya… telpon balik aku, ok? Jangan… jangan keluar sendiri.'_

Yosuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke Junes tanpa memberitahu Chie.

—

_Kau salah._

_Kita tidak bisa—patner, kita tidak bisa melakukan __**ini**__ tanpamu. Kami mem__**butuh**__kanmu._

_**Aku membutuhkanmu.**_

_Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku sangat… sangat minta maaf…_

—

Pip. Pop., ponsel Yosuke berbunyi.

Dia membiarkannya lagi.

"Yosuke, jika kau mengangkatnya…Naoto-_kun_ berpikir kita harus mengecek sekeliling Junes, jadi… sapa kami bila kau… Yosuke?" Chie melihat Yosuke.

Dia terpuruk dengan menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat.

Chie menatap ke atas, dia syok.

Souji tergantung di kabel antena seperti korban lainnya.

Rise kembali menangis. Naoto dan Kanji hanya bisa melihat. Yukiko menahan tangisnya.

—

"Kau tahu, aku merasa buruk… menyembunyikan ini dari semuanya, maksudku, mereka teman kita, 'kan?" Yosuke menopang dagunya dan melihat Souji—yang tengah mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit.

Mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah.

"Benar. Kau ingin memberitahu mereka atau harus aku?" Souji merespon.

Mimik Yosuke berubah suram, "Wh-whoa, tunggu sebentar," dia menatap aneh ke Souji, "tenanglah, patner, aku tidak pernah bilang aku ingin untuk memberitahu ke mereka _semuanya_."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau bercanda? Setelah hal brengsek yang kuberikan ke Kanji tentang shadow miliknya? _Tidak akan_."

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri. Jangan membawaku di masalah ini," Souji merespon dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, iti tidak terlihat seperti mereka _butuh_ untuk tahu, 'kan?" Yosuke mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menyentuh tengkuknya.

"_Well_, sekali-kali sebelum kita berangkat ke pertarungan…" Souji menyingkirkan tangan Yosuke dan mengecup pipi kirinya, "aku ingin melakukan ini."

Yosuke syok.

"Tapi itu sangat mengejutkan bila kita tidak memberitahu lainnya dulu," katanya sembari berusaha mengecup pemuda itu lagi.

Yosuke menahan Souji untuk mengecupnya lagi dengan tangan kirinya, "Ja-jadi jangan _lakukan_ itu,"dia mengingatkan sembari _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi ini keberuntungan yang bagus!" dia tersenyum kecil—atau senyum _mesum_?

Souji meraih dagu Yosuke dan menciumnya sekilas. Dia melepaskannya dan berkata, "tolong ingatkan aku…" dengan tatapan yang—aneh? "aku memiliki 'sesuatu' untuk kembali, kau tahu?"**

"Ayolah, kau akan memotongnya?" Yosuke merespon dengan kedua tangan Souji yang masih berada di kedua pipinya, "aku bekerja di sini, kau tahu."**

"Hana-_chan_ sangat pemalu~" Souji menggodanya dengan seringai.

"Kau—!" Yosuke terlihat kesal, "ugh, kau sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa bersamamu, sih?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Aku pikir kau mencintaiku," Souji kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"!" Yosuke tersentak ketika melihat di belakang Souji. "Aku—aku… uh…"

Chie dan Yukiko berada di belakangnya—dan sepertinya mereka tidak sadar.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu!" Yosuke mendorong bahu Souji agar menjauhinya, "serius, bisakah kau berhati-hati? Para perempuan bisa melihat kita."

Yosuke meninggalkan Souji dan menghampiri Chie dan Yukiko yang tengah asyik mengobrol.

Souji hanya bisa bermimik—sedih?

—_Aku benar-benar pengecut._

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi ini tidak adil._

_Bagaimana seandainya aku tahu…_

…_aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?_

—

"Dan _itu_ salah siapa?"

Yosuke?

"!" Yosuke? Tunggu, dua Yosuke?

"Aku tidak percaya orang bodoh itu mati karena satu shadow kecil," Yosuke tersenyum meremehkan, "Menyedihkan. Dan dia selalu _sangat_ hati-hati," ah, dia bukan Yosuke. Warna mata Yosuke bukan kuning, "pemimpin kita sangat buruk pada hari itu, huh?"

Yosuke terpaku, _'dia—bukankah shadowku sudah musnah dan menjadi Jiraiya?'_

"Hampir seperti dia teralihkan atau sesuatu, kau tahu?" Yosuke palsu mengangkat bahunya, "_Man_, aku _tidak mengira_ betapa aku sangat membuatnya marah…" dia tersenyum remeh, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"…" Yosuke berbisik tidak jelas, "…ku," hm? "…kau adalah aku," tubuhnya mulai bergetar, "kau adalah aku… kau adalah aku, kau adalah aku… kau adalah _aku_," dia terus mengulangnya.

Shadow Yosuke meraih bahunya dengan tersenyum menyebalkan, "tidak akan berguna, Hana-_chan_."

"Kau adalah aku…!" Yosuke meneruskannya dengan keras.

"Kau tahu apa _maksud_nya," Shadow Yosuke berbisik dengan aura jahat, "sadarlah, bocah…" dia berbisik dengan nada menyebalkan, "ini semua salahmu."

Yosuke berteriak keras, "AKU TAHU ITU!" dengan nada tertekan, "aku…" air matanya mulai keluar, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "aku tahu…"

Shadow Yosuke bertranformasi dengan sebuah lingkaran besi berduri mengelilinginya, rambut bermodel seperti api, pakaiannya ikut berubah.

Shadow Yosuke berubah menjadi Susano-o.

—

Sebuah lilin menyala. Tepat di sebelah figura foto Souji dengan pita di atasnya dan karangan bunga di belakangnya.

Semua anggota IT, Doujima dan Nanako menggunakan pakaian hitam.

Hari ini hari pemakaman Souji.

—_Pemakaman diadakan di kota. Jauh dari Inaba._

Yosuke mendekati dupa dan mengambil salah satu batang dupa*** dan membakar ujungnya dengan lilin yang menyala.

—_jauh dari yang __**seharusnya**__ sudah menjadi rumahmu. Tapi kita membutuhkan ini._

Dia memasukkan batang dupa dan menaruhnya di mangkuk—yang telah berisi banyak batang dupa yang telah terbakar ujungnya. Dia mulai berdoa.

—_butuh untuk berkata bahwa kita tidak mendapatkan kesempatan itu sebelumnya._

Dia berdoa dengan sangat khusyuk. Setelahnya, dia berucap dengan pelan, berbisik kepada angin.

"Selamat tinggal… Souji…"

—

"Teman-teman… apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Chie berucap sembari menopang dagunya dan memandang keluar jendela kereta.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke Inaba.

"Sangat jelas, Mungkin pembunuh itu tidak mendapatkan dia, tapi ini masih salahnya," Kanji menyahut, "kita akan membuat si brengsek itu membayarnya."

"Ya, tapi… tanpa _Senpai_?" Rise merespon, "maksudku, aku masih bisa meng-_support_ kalian, tapi kalian semua butuh seseorang untuk memimpin kalian di pertarungan."

Yukiko bersuara, "Naoto-_kun_, levelmu sudah sangat tinggi…" dia melanjutkan, "…apa menurutmu kau bisa pemimpin bagi kami?"

"Aku…tidak yakin merasa baik tentang itu," Naoto merespon.

"Yosuke… kau dan _Sensei_ menjanjikanku kau bisa menemukan pembunuhnya," Teddie (dalam bentuk manusianya) berkata dengan pahit, "kalian berdua… kau menjanjikanku selalu bersama!"

Yosuke menghela nafas dengan berat, "Ya, tapi…" dia melirik ke bangku dimana Teddie berada, "Naoto sudah seorang pemimpin yang lebih baik daripada yang aku bisa—"

"Jadikan itu sebagai jalan," Naoto menginterupsi, "aku juga anggota terbaru di grup ini. Tanpa pengalaman dan pengertian yang solid bagaimana kalian semua bekerjasama…" Naoto menatap rumput-rumput yang bergoyang dari balik jendela kereta, "…kita hanya bisa mengundang tragedi lainnya. Dan kalau aku salah… Yosuke-_senpai_. Kau sudah bersama Souji-_senpai_ pada saat permulaan dalam hal ini, benar?"

…

"_Pelan-pelan saja,"_ Souji memeluk Yosuke.

"_Ini menyakitkan, brengsek,"_ Yosuke menangis di bahu Souji.

…

"_Kekuatan untuk melindungi… apakah mahal untukku, huh?"_ Yosuke—dengan beberapa memar di wajah dan tubuhnya—berujar dengan tersenyum.

Souji—yang wajah dan tubuhnya juga memiliki memar—ikut tersenyum.

"_Seperti yang kumau,"_ respon Souji sembari menjabat tangan Yosuke.

…

Yosuke tersadar, "…aku akan melakukannya."

Naoto tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih. Aku pikir… _Senpai_ akan menginginkan ini sebagaimana mestinya."

—_apakah itu benar, Souji? Aku masih tidak mengerti, tapi…_

_Aku tidak mau kau menjadi kecewa ketika aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku ingin kau menjadi bangga kepada kami._

Yosuke melempar pandangannya ke langit melewati jendela kereta, dia menopang dagunya sembari tersenyum tipis.

—_Aku ingin kau menjadi bangga kepadaku._

_Jadi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan apa yang kau—apa yang __**kita**__ mulai, bersama._

_Jika itu tidak masalah bagimu… patner._

—

"O-oh, Hanamura-_kun_."

Yosuke—yang sedang bekerja di Junes dengan pakaian kerjanya—berhenti sejenak dan berbalik.

Adachi.

"Adachi-_san_…"

"A-aku minta maaf tentang itu…" dia terlihat jengah, "err-tidak, maksudku itu—! Aku…" dia tertunduk, "aku… minta maaf soal Souji-_kun_…"

"Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…" Yosuke merespon, "…itu bukan salahmu. Dojima-_san_ tidak akan hanya membiarkan ini terjadi. Jika ada apapun yang bisa kau selesaikan, dia akan menyelesaikannya. Jadi…" Yosuke membungkuk, "terima kasih. Untuk semuanya."

"Eh?"

Yosuke kembali ke posisi semula dan berkata, "ini akan menjadi sulit, tapi… kami akan mencoba yang terbaik dari sekarang sampai titik darah penghabisan."

Adachi mengangguk. Dia melangkah melalui Yosuke dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Tanpa Yosuke tahu, dia menyeringai.

'_Pastikan kau akan melakukannya.'_

—_**E**__nd_—

**Note :**

*kalau di game namanya 'Home Ec.'

**…err, pasti _reader_ semua tidak maksud dalam hal ini. Yah, (mungkin, lho. Bisa saja saya salah terjemah—dan itu maaf sekali -_-') mungkin… mereka… melakukan—kau-tahu-itu-apa. /nosebleed /puasawoi.

***itu lho, batangan warna merah yang biasanya di kuil-kuil orang China. :D

**A/N** :

Yay! FF Persona 4 yang pertama! XD

Oh ya, maaf soal ke-ambigu-an dialog. Bahasa Inggris saya belum terlalu bagus. Ini—kalau boleh jujur—terjemahan doujinshi yang dibuat cerita, bukan karya asli saya. Maaf -_-'

Tapi ini rekor! :O

Sepertinya saya harus bilang selamat tinggal untuk fandom Eyeshield 21, saya sudah lupa semua plot ff dan karakternya. :| /tanggungjawaboii

Euh, _ending_nya gaje, ya? Saya juga nggak tahu, Doujinshinya memang kaya gitu, sih endingnya :|

Yosuke~! kau uke yang manis! Kyaa! ›w‹ /plak

Souji~! Kau seme yang mesum! Nooo! ≥o≤ /dzigh

Hng, sebenarnya saya heran, waktu baca fic Souji/Yosuke yang bahasa inggris di fandom Persona Series, kenapa—karakternya jadi mesum, ya? Setiap ada kesempatan, pasti cium Yosuke. Dimanapun. :| /wth?

Dan—kebanyakan semi-M… (padahal di bagian rate tulisannya T) =w='

Kalau nggak percaya, coba saja cek akun saya di bagian fave. Disitu ada buktinya :) /kebiasaanfave.

Gara-gara lihat Yosuke uhukciumanuhuk sama Souji sewaktu browsing gambar Yosuke—bikin Fujoshi saya kumat. -v

Waktu itu saya mikir, 'heh? Yosuke sama Souji? …nggak salah, nih?' berulang-ulang. Tapi waktu browsing lagi… 'wah, keren, nih!' sambil tanpa sadar sudah mengunduh beberapa foto.

Sepertinya selamat tinggal untuk Persona 3, ya? :3 /plak

Nggak, bercanda Minato. Tunggu moodku sampai mau memainkanmu lagi, ya! :D /plakdzigbuagh

Buh, stres! /ramblinggaje

Stop.

Daripada tambah gaje, tutup saja, ya! :D

Yosh, saya baru di fandom Megami Tensei, salam kenal! :D

_**Last words, mind to review(s)?**_


End file.
